mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.
Game Boy Advance: Wii (Virtual Console): 3DS (Botschafter-Version): |Genre=2D-Jump'n'Run |Spielmodi=1-2 Spieler |Plattform(en)=NES/Famicom, SNES, Game Boy Advance, Wii (Virtual Console) |Alterseinstufung='NES/Famicom:' keine GBA/Wii: PEGI: 15px USK: 15px ESRB: 15px |Nachfolger=Super Mario Bros. 2 }} thumb|240px|Mario geht ins Ziel Super Mario Bros. (Japanisch: スーパーマリオブラザーズ, in Super Mario All-Stars: "Super Mario") ist ein Videospiel, das 1985 für den Family Computer und den Nintendo Entertainment System veröffentlicht wurde. Es hat das Gameplay von seinem Arcade-Vorgänger Mario Bros. mit einem Bildschirm wegbewegt und stattdessen Side-Scrolling-Platformer-Levels angeboten. Obwohl Super Mario Bros. nicht das erste Spiel der Mario-Reihe ist, ist es das kultigste, und es wurden verschiedene Heftklammern eingeführt, von Power-Ups über klassische Gegner wie Gumbas bis hin zur Grundvoraussetzung, Prinzessin Peach von Bowser zu retten. Der wilde Erfolg von Super Mario Bros. hat nicht nur eine ganze Reihe von Super Mario-Plattformspielen ins Leben gerufen, sondern auch das gesamte Genre populär gemacht, die nordamerikanische Spieleindustrie nach dem Video Game Crash 1983 wiederbelebt und maßgeblich für die ersten Spiele verantwortlich gemacht Erfolg des NES, mit dem es einen Starttitel gebündelt hatte. Der genaue Tag der Veröffentlichung von Super Mario Bros. in Nordamerika ist sehr umstritten. Verschiedene Quellen geben unterschiedliche Daten an, ohne dass dies überprüft werden kann. Unabhängig davon legt Nintendo das Erscheinungsdatum offiziell auf den 18. Oktober 1985 fest. Handlung Eines Tages wurde das Pilz-Königreich von den Koopas besetzt, einem Stamm von Schildkröten, die mächtige dunkle Magie einsetzen können. Ihre Magie wurde verwendet, um alle Einwohner in leblose Objekte wie Steine, Ziegel und sogar Rosshaar zu verwandeln und so den Untergang des Königreichs zu verdeutlichen. Nur Prinzessin Peach kann den Zauber rückgängig machen und ihr Volk wieder zum Leben erwecken, aber sie wird von Bowser, den König der Koopas, selbst gefangen gehalten. Mario erfährt von der Notlage der Prinzessin und macht sich auf den Weg durch 32 Level, um den Schildkrötenstamm zu stürzen und das einst friedliche Königreich zu retten. Gameplay thumb|left|150px|[[Mario gegen Bowser]] Super Mario Bros. ist in acht Welten unterteilt, von denen jede vier Level enthält. Mario (oder im Falle eines zweiten Spielers sein Bruder Luigi) muss das Level beenden, indem er über verschiedene Lücken springt und den Feinden aus dem Weg geht. Mario kann mehrere Plattformen benutzen (einige von ihnen stürzen ab, wenn Mario auf ihnen landet), Treppen im Level sowie Trampoline. Es gibt auch Warp-Röhren auf dem Weg, von denen Mario einige betreten kann, um verschiedene geheime Münzräume zu besuchen, bevor er etwas weiter im Level zurückkehrt. Zu den Gegnern zählen Gumbas, Koopas, Käfer, Para-Koopas, Kugelwillis, Hammer-Brüder und springende Cheep-Cheeps. Alle diese Feinde können besiegt werden, wenn Mario auf sie springt. Koopas und Käfer verziehen sich bei einem Sprung in deren Panzer, mit denen Mario andere Feinde besiegen kann. Para-Koopas verlieren ihre Flügel und fallen zu Boden, wenn Mario auf sie springt. Andere Feinde sind Piranha-Pflanzen und der Stachi-werfenden Lakitus, und Mario muss entweder Feuerbälle auf sie schießen oder sie einfach meiden. Es gibt zwei Ebenen, die unter Wasser stattfinden. Mario kann im Wasser frei von oben nach unten schwimmen. Die Feinde in Unterwasserleveln sind Bloopers und Cheep-Cheeps. Mario kann diese Kreaturen nur besiegen, indem er sie mit Feuerbällen abschießt. Wenn Mario einen Treffer abbekommt, in eine Grube fällt oder nicht rechtzeitig das Ziel erreicht, verliert er ein Leben und startet das Level neu. Der Punkt, an dem Mario weitermacht, hängt davon ab, wie weit er durch das Level gelaufen ist, bevor er besiegt wurde. entweder von Anfang an oder an einem von mehreren unsichtbaren "Kontrollpunkten" im gesamten Level. Wenn der Spieler nach einem Spielende die Starttaste drückst, während er auf dem Titelbildschirm die A-Taste gedrückt hält, kann er am Anfang der Welt weitermachen. In einem 2-Spieler-Spiel beginnen beide Spieler in der gleichen Welt, in der das Spiel des zweiten Spielers geendet hat. Mario kann spezielle Power-Ups aus ?-Blöcken oder gelegentlich aus Mauer-Blöcken bekommen. Die meisten von den ?-Blöcken, in denen Mario diese Gegenstände findet, sind sichtbar, aber einige sind verborgen und werden erst sichtbar, wenn Mario sie von unten trifft. Mit dem Super-Pilz verwandelt er sich in Super-Mario. Als Super Mario kann er den Treffer eines Feindes einmal überleben, wenn er sich wieder dem regulären Mario zuwendet. Er kann auch leere Mauer-Blöcke zerstören, indem er darunter springt. Zusätzlich kann er auch die Feuerblume bekommen. Mit der Feuerblume verwandelt sich Super Mario in Feuer-Mario, mit dem er Feuerbälle auf Feinde schießen kann, um sie aus der Ferne zu besiegen. Mit dem 1-Up-Pilz erhält er ein zusätzliches Leben; Er kann auch ein Extraleben erhalten, wenn er hundert Münzen sammelt. Mit dem Super-Stern, der nur in Mauer-Blöcken zu finden ist, wird Mario für kurze Zeit unbesiegbar und kann Gegner durch einfaches Berühren besiegen. Am Ende jedes Levels steht eine Burg mit einem Zielpfahl in der Nähe. Wenn Mario den Zielpfahl erreicht, nimmt er die feindliche Fahne ab und betritt die Burg, um das Level zu beenden. Je höher der Punkt, an dem Mario den Fahnenmast trifft, desto mehr Punkte erhält er. Wenn zwei Spieler an der Reihe sind, ist Luigi an der Reihe, wenn Mario ein Leben verliert. Luigi hat keine besonderen Fähigkeiten im Spiel, die sich von denen von Mario unterscheiden. Das vierte Level jeder Welt spielt in einem Schloss. Sie sind normalerweise mit Feuerwalzen und Lava Blubs gefüllt. Am Ende eines Burglevels wird Mario in den Welten 1 bis 7 mit einem falschen Bowser und in Welt 8 mit dem tatsächlichen Bowser konfrontiert. Mario und Luigi haben normalerweise keine Möglichkeit, die gefälschten Bowsers oder den tatsächlichen Bowser zu verletzen und müssen beide entweder die Axt, um die Brücke zu zerstören, wodurch entweder die falsche oder die echte im der Lava fällt, oder um ihn mit einer Reihe von Feuerbällen zu bewerfen, was das gleiche Ergebnis liefert und die wahren Formen der Fälschungen enthüllt. Nachdem Mario einen Betrüger besiegt hat, befreit er einen der sieben verbliebenen Toads aus der Burg und sagt zu diesem Zeitpunkt der heute noch berühmte Satz: "Thank you, Mario, but our Princess is in another castle!" Am Ende der Burg in Welt 8 befreit Mario die dankbare Prinzessin Toadstool und beendet sein Abenteuer. Er hat die Wahl, in einer "neuen Quest" weiterzuspielen. In dieser zweiten Aufgabe muss der Spieler eine Welt auswählen und einige Level wiederholen. Alle Gumbas werden jedoch durch Käfer ersetzt, alle Bodenfeinde sind auch erheblich schneller, einige Plattformen und Lifte im Aufzugsstil sind kürzer und das Ebenendesign wurde für einige Ebenen geringfügig geändert. In Super Mario Bros. gibt es einen der bekanntesten Glitches: die Minus-World. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein wahllos zusammengewürfeltes Level mit der Nummer "-1". Eigentlich ist es die Welt 36-1, aber die 36 wird gar nicht angezeigt. Das Level sieht aus wie Welt 2-2 . Dieses Level kann nicht vollendet werden, da die Röhre am Ende des Levels Mario wieder an den Anfang befördert. Man erreicht es, indem man auf der Röhre am Ende der Welt 1-2 einen Sprung in geduckter Haltung Richtung Warp-Zone macht. Spezies Charaktere Gegner Bosse Verwandlungen Items und Objekte Trivia *Im Tanzspiel "Just Dance 3" gibt es einen DLC, der auf diesem Spiel basiert. *In Mario Tennis Open gibt es einen Spielmodus mit Leveln aus Super Mario Bros. *Hier wird Bowser noch King Koopa genannt. Galerie ja:スーパーマリオブラザーズ en:Super Mario Bros. es:Super Mario Bros. fi:Super Mario Bros. fr:Super Mario Bros. it:Super Mario Bros. no:Super Mario Bros. ru:Super Mario Bros. nl:Super Mario Bros. pt-br:Super Mario Bros. pl:Super Mario Bros. da:Super Mario Bros. ! Kategorie:Super Mario Bros.-Serie Kategorie:NES-Spiel Kategorie:Game Boy Advance-Spiel Kategorie:Virtual Console-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:1987-Spiel Kategorie:2004-Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run